


Similarities

by LilleLullaby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Geralt growls, M/M, They are very adorable, derek growls, jaskier talks a lot, stiles talks A LOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilleLullaby/pseuds/LilleLullaby
Summary: This is literally just a handdrawn, quick, meaningless lineart comic about the similarities I found between the pairings Geralt/Jaskier and Stiles/Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Similarities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceOfTigers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/gifts).



> I recently accidentally stumbled into the Witcher fandom and have since been reading and listening to a lot of fanworks featuring Geralt/Jaskier. I started noticing some... similarities... with one of my other beloved fandoms, Teen Wolf, specifically Stiles/Derek.
> 
> Somebody tell me why I find these idiots so adorable and their dinamics so attractive ^^;
> 
> This is literally just a handdrawn, quick, meaningless lineart comic. I was inspired by AceOfTigers' podfics a lot. Thank you so much for all your work, AceOfTigers! I dedicate this one to you. I hope you enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't read the text in the first two speech bubbles, don't worry about it, it doesn't really say much at all ^^


End file.
